Devices and designs for an apparatus to store and protect eyeglasses when not in use typically take solely a utilitarian form. For example, the design of U.S. D417,566 consists of a wire frame that combines a penholder with an eyeglass holder. Similarly, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,849 combines a cleaning station with an eyeglass holder. Especially in the case of children, these devices and designs are lacking in their ability to encourage one to care for, remember the placement of, and wear the eyeglasses. Adults will also find a decorative eyeglass holder that can be placed in a convenient location useful. Thus, there is a need for an improved eyeglass holder.